A Forged Destiny: March to Glory
by Tensa Zangetsu 17
Summary: Her destiny since birth had always been that to follow the Avatar. She was tired of it, after three years of constant flying around the Four Nations; she could no longer allow this destiny to control her. She wanted a place, a home to call for her own. So she left; and on her journey she found the one man that gave it to her. New name to fic! Will be much bloodier.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ Nobody's perfect

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Avatar the Last Airbender; they belong to Tite Kubo and… two people I really don't feel like looking for to put their names in this. As you seen in most of the fic's I'm currently writing, I'm doing this for my own amusement to see if I would like it. If I do or a lot of people like it as well, I will continue writing chapter's for it when I could.

_**Pairings:**_ You'll find out in the fic if ya enjoy it (_Laughs madly_)

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Summary: **_Her destiny since birth had always been that to follow the Avatar. She was tired of it, after three years of constant flying around the Four Nations; she could no longer allow this destiny to control her. She wanted a place, a home to call for her own. So she left; and on her journey she found the one man that gave it to her.

_**Author Notes: **_Idea's, nothing else and nothing more than just keep popping in my head the more time I spend at work my fellow readers. I'm sorry for not updating Eclipse like I want to, but if I don't get these ideas out of my head as soon as possible, then its possible my freaking head will explode. I really don't know where this one came, probably from all the Avatar fanfic's I've been reading at work during break do to bore. Honestly this is just an attempt to see if this will end well, since I don't think what I will do in this fic as ever been done before. If you do like it, then I'm glad. If ya don't, then just know these or idea's I'm trying to get out of my head that forms at work and long hours.

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**A Forged Destiny**_

"_What the hell do you think you're doing__ to me Shunsui Kyoraku?" The orange haired shinigami said, the white haori of the Eight Division blowing in the wind as he was retrained by multiple high leveled Bakudo spells. "You swore to me after this damn war was over that I would be able to go home, that I will finally be able to live my life in peace!"_

_The newly instated Sotaicho of the entire Gotei thirteen smiled sadly at the powerful teen before, the same teen that killed Yhwach, when even he could not. He felt ashamed of himself, along with what he knew, the entire Gotei thirteen for putting such a heavy burden on a man that was so young. At the beginning of the Thousand Blood-years' war, Kurosaki Ichigo should have not had to deal with the problems of the Soul Society; it was not his problem that they could not deal with a problem that has been going on for over a thousand year. But the orange haired teen did not see any of that, he has seen every person in the Gotei thirteen as his comrades, people that he swore to protect just like that of his home town, Karakura. He had done so much for them, ending the very organization that would have been the end of them had he not been their strong as ever to help them. _

_He had suffered far more than anyone since this war had started, since that scum Yhwach had added the boy's family into the mix. Through all that pain that he had went through since the war had started two years ago, Kurosaki Ichigo did not let it stop him from killing the man that had caused so much pain towards both the afterlife, and that of the World of the Living. Since his appointment as the new Division Tachiou of squad eighth, he had did nothing else but drown himself in his work, pushing himself as hard as he could to forget the memories of both his family, and friends dying in the war. He never asked for nothing in return, only doing things for other and protecting them caused he thought that it was the right thing to do. As Shunsui had seen fit, it was now their time to try and make sure the boy was finally at peace with himself, and tried to live a life away from both Soul Society and the World of the Living._

_The orange haired shinigami standing mere feet away from him deserve happiness, more than anyone that the brown haired captain had known. Being in this dimension was not going to give that to him, if he stayed and continue what he was doing, then he would soon be driven made before any of them could even hope to help him. Central-forty-six would always be at the request of executing the boy, do to him being the direct grandson of the man who all but destroyed Soul Society, the leader of the Wandenreich himself, Yhwach. Since that man's blood flow through the orange haired teen's body, they all thought that he would be the next rising of the Quincy Emperor, even though Kurosaki himself had already killed the successor of Yhwach__._

_The brown haired Sotaicho had been holding them off as long has he could, but he feared that he was no longer going to be able to if they went after him without talking to him first about it. He honestly could not allow something like that to happen, after teaching Kurosaki almost everything he knew, he felt that the boy was a bit of an adopted son to him. He chuckled mentally at the thought, he though he didn't somewhat get it before, he finally knew what old man Yama felt like with both him and Jushiro. He had tried to reason with the Central-forty-six as much as he could, even revealing that the boy was the son of the late, x-captain of the tenth Division, Shiba Isshin, along with being the grandson of the late Sotaicho, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto._

_But, as he already knew what they would have done, thought nothing of the boy's heritage, they had only cared about the dark side of it; believe that Kurosaki was going to be the cause of the true destruction of the Soul Society. He scowled darkly at that, think of every member of the Central-forty-six as nothing more than cowardly fools, who hide behind the walls that protected them from the harsh world of both dimension. Even with everything they had order them to do with the boy, he was not going to give out an order to the Gotei thirteen to kill Kurosaki Ichigo by any means necessary. He highly doubt that either of them would have done it anyway, each Tachiou looked up towards each as a comrade that deserve every last one of their respect. _

_So with the only option left for him to do to make sure the orange haired teen live; he had to send the boy to a dimension where he knew even the Central-forty-six could not even touch him. He could care less about them anyway, he had to make sure that the true heir of the Gotei survives, and making sure that the boy lived a life that he would want. He no longer had the follow the destiny that was forged since his birth; he could not truly be able to forge a destiny by his own hands without hands in the back ground doing it for him. It had to make sure this work, not just for him, but for every soul that had been sent to peace because of this man. _

_Fixing his resolve to do what he did right, he looked at the orange haired shinigami with a serious, but sad look in his eyes. "You are right Kurosaki-san," he assured with a growing solemn look on his face. "I did promise that you would be able to go home, but I did not say the home you have lived for most of your life. Now, did I?"_

_A few feet away from him, Kurosaki Ichigo growled darkly at his head-captain, he could not believe that the man that had taught him so much after he had come back from the Royal Palace of the Soul King would betray him like this. He thought that he had understand the reason he wanted to go back home to his home town, the very same that he had not been too for over two years now. He was now at the age of nineteen, and over the two years he has been in Soul Society, had grown into a fine young man as most of the people he knew would say. His orange wild hair had grown a bit, reach just passed his shoulder's, giving him a ruff bad boy looked that most shinigami women always would blushed when they looked his way. He shook his head a bit mentally, breaking from those thoughts as he glared at the man standing before him._

"_What the fuck do you mean by that?" He seethed darkly; eyes narrowing into cold slits as h__is anger continue to climb. "Don't you think after everything I've done for this place, that I deserve a bit of peace in my life?"_

_Standing by his longtime friend's side, Jushiro Ukitake smiled sadly at the young man before him. "We believe, more than anyone else Kurosaki-kun, that you deserve peace more than anyone in the entire Soul Society, along with that of the World of the Living." He shook his head sadly, his long white hair following as he did so. "But that peace you so rightfully deserve, will never be given if you stayed here or Karakura."_

"_So you're going to send me to Hueco Mundo?" The orange haired shinigami accused. "How, do you possibly believe that sending me there would give me peace?"_

_Stepping forward a bit, Shunsui answered for his long time comrade. "That is not what we are doing here Kurosaki-san," he answered truthfully, eyes filling with disgust at himself for even having to do this to a boy that has save them twice from destruction. "We are sending you to another dimension that we do not even know of, someplace where we think you would be able to live in peace."_

_Ichigo's eyes widen at that, looking at both of the captains with disbelief in his eyes. "Why the hell would you even think something like that would bring me peace?" he asked through hard anger._

"_It's because, if we don't do this Kurosaki-kun, then we have no doubt that Central-forty-six would make us do something that we will never like." A clam but sad voice said which was so familiar to the orange haired teen. Turning towards the source of the voice, Ichigo watched as his old teacher's Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi made their way towards them. They were both dress in casual shihakusho's of the Gotei thirteen, with Urahara having the captain's haori of the twelfth on. The purple haired Shihoin Leader had a lieutenant's badge on her left forearm, since she had allow herself to become one to look after her know foolish husbands acts. _

"_Yoruichi-san… Urahara-san" The orange haired called out as he looked at the two who taught him so much, he was a bit confused to see the two know standing with Shunsui had Ukitake. 'What do you mean by that?"_

_Urahara smiled a bit, getting over the fact that he had been reinstated as captain of the twelfth Division, due to Kurotsuchi meeting his end to a Wandenreich Stern Riller. "It is as I said Kurosaki-san," He answered with a growing sad look in his light gray eyes. "If we don't does something fast, then the four of us have no doubt that Central-forty-six would make a move to try and take your life?"_

_Ichigo was still confused, not truly understanding why Central-forty-six, one of the main government of Soul Society would want him dead. "I don't understand? Why would they want me dead?" He asked._

"_Do to you being the grandson of Yhwach; they be__lieve that you would try to destroy Soul Society if you're not stopped before you even think of doing something like this." The light blonde haired captain said, snorted darkly at the mere thought of that even happening._

_The orange haired shinigami growled darkly at that, feeling lively that those damn fools who even suggest that he would ever want to become like that piece of trash. He was the main reason on why his mother was dead, and his now deceased sister lived without a mother, along with them being dead. During that time so long ago, he had taken his mother's powers probably knowing that she was protecting him from a Hollow. He couldn't care less about her, thinking that she was nothing but a disgusting impure Quincy that deserve nothing more than death, a be fiscal sacrifice to make sure that he was brought back with his full power. Ichigo would never allow himself to become that man, even if he fell to the deepest part of hell itself, becoming something like that man would make him nothing more than the man that had taken his mother away from them._

"_Why would they even think something like that would even happen to me?" He asked, highly angered at the still mere thought of him becoming that man. "I may have Quincy b__lood flowing through my veins; I have accepted that the moment I was able to awaken my full power. But allow myself to become that man would be a disgrace to my mother, friends, and family."_

_Urahara smiled at that and without a word, pointed both of his hands towards his student. A few seconds later, his hands along with the others began to glow a deep black, making Ichigo remember the colors of the deep nights. He began to struggle furiously to break through the Bakudo spells that was holding him down, but no matter how much he struggled, he could not do as much as he wanted when he was in his human form. If he could just reach his badge, then he would be able to break though these damn Bakudo spells with little effort. But no matter how much he struggled, he could not find any possible way for him to break through this._

"_DAMMIT STOP IT!" He roared in anger, struggling with all his might to find some way to break through to stop what was happening in front of him. "DON'T DO THIS!"_

_The purple haired shinigami smiled sadly, feeling her heart began to break the more she looked into her students eyes. "We all care about you more than anything Ichigo," She told him, making him look at her with wide shocked eyes. "This is the only choice we had, to make sure you were safe and able to live your life without the Soul Society's problems in your way." She shook her head, shaking away the tears that were building up the more she talked. "I- no we will always be with you in your heart, and no that Orihime and Rukia will always be with you in spirit and heart, along with the few friends that you still has that are alive__."_

_Feeling that they were finally reading, Shunsui smiled at his student for the last time. "I'll miss those annoyed expression of yours Kurosaki-kun," He said with a small sad laugh._

_Both Ukitake and Urahara chuckled as well, feeling both the same. "We will as well, "They both said with a sad look in their eyes. All four captains looked at the orange haired teen that changed so much in their lives, feeling even more broken the more then looked at him._

"_Goodbye Kurosaki Ichigo, live your life finally in peace."_

"_DON'T DO IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD'S!"_

"_**Bakudo number seventy-nine, Kuyo Shibari (**__Nine Sunlight Traps__**)!**_"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Opening sharp, chocolate brown eyes, the orange haired shinigami blinked at the minimal amount of the sun's rays entered his expansive room as the early rays of the morning sun struck his dark pale skin. For some odd reason he could not remember since coming to this odd dimension, his body had always seem to awake around this time now. That was just how is body responded now, and he was going to somehow complain about it either. To him, it was only a call for him from his body to get up and get to the responsibilities that the day had prepared for him.

Shifting a tired yawn, the young shinigami sat up in his large bed and ran a hand though his long, spiky loose hair that flared outward onto the bed. Taken a moment to get the small tiredness out his human body, he surveyed his royal bedchamber, something he had come to acquire after the people of Be Sing Se had accept him as their king, which annoyed him still when someone called him that. The bed was high and massive, almost covering one wall of the already massive room he was in, while large, comfortable cushions were spread on the other side of the impressive bedroom. Before, the walls were covered in impressive colors of brown and green, but when he was given the throne from the people of this massive city, he had asked of the servants to remodel everything in the Royal Shrine that would be to his fitting. Pure black and dark blue were the prominent colors that decorated the room with a glossy, white ice like marble floor.

On one of the walls to the far left side of his bed hung a large tapestry with the Earth Kingdom emblem, and extraordinary illustrations of Earth Kingdom scenery and resplendent badgermoles covered the other three. On the western side of the room was a large open field, which oversaw the large garden that was growing bigger as the days passed. From there he could see where the sun touched over the large great wall as it began to set in the sky, which bring forward minutes later the sliver rays of the moon before him. It was a beautiful, breathtaking sight, which allowed him each day to toss away the painful memories of what his life was like before he had come to this dimension.

His royal suite, as the people of the Earth Kingdom called it, consisted of two large sections: the first being the massive bedroom and the other being the antechamber, which must be passed in order to enter his resting quarters-though not many were privileged to do so seeing that he, along with his wife of seven years enjoyed their privacy together. In the antechamber was where sometimes he took his meals either alone or with his family when they didn't want to be bothered by anyone. The Royal Shrine was not as simpler to the servants or advisors that seek his attention, be it not being the colors that simple the massive Kingdom of Earth. As soon as he had become King, as the people of the Earth Kingdom are getting use to not calling him anymore, he had order everything to be decorated to everything his wife had wanted, since he had not wanted to be bothered by it.

A small smile appeared on his face, which was rare nowadays to see from him, only his family that he was now fortune to get after coming to this dimension seventeen years ago. He sometimes still had trouble getting accustomed to his new room and new life, being due to the constant battles and wars he was used to. After spending two years traveling around this world to get used to it, along with staying in a small, filthy apartment in the lower district of Ba Sing Se, it seemed a bit unbelievable that he off all people would be living like he was now. However, it still surprised him that the fact that he was now the ruler of a very large Kingdom, which to him was the size of a small continent.

Tossing those thoughts aside for the moment, he turns his gaze towards the sleeping, nude figure of his wife that lay closely towards him. Drawing her closer towards him, he inhaled her sweet scent, gently caressing her chocolate-brown tresses with his left hand. The young woman sighed contently in her sleep and snuggled closer into him, laying her head into his lap. As he continued to stoke her hair, the orange haired shinigami again wondered why he of all people had been able to bless with someone like this. It was hard for him at the beginning to understand, but as the years went on he finally began to realize what Shunsui and the others had done for him.

That peace, that one thing he had fought for so long for was finally giving to him after he was finally able to end the rebellion with the kingdom he now rules. A small smirk fell over his fell, remembering the very first time he had met the rebellious sixteen year old women. In the beginning, along with the large amount of confusion bitterness he had felt against what happen to him, he had felt extremely annoyed at the girl's constant attitude. She believed, and still did sometimes, thing that she could somehow help every single person that was living hard. The very first time he had met her was at the famous tea shop Jasmine Dragon-which was owned by a well famous general of the Fire Nation.

He sighed to himself, remember just what happen that day he had first met the girl that was now his wife, who for some reason could never keep her mouth shut when it was needed. During those times eleven years ago, this world was again going through the beginnings of a new war that honestly made no scene to him, but the beginning of that conflict had rose to something that was even worse to the Earth Kingdom as a whole. During those times his wife had been visiting Iroh-his scowled slightly at the name the man preferred him to call him when the two had met. Even though he had refused to even call the old man any sort of part of his family, he still respect the man for what he had done for the woman he had now come to care for more than anything in this world.

Due to the consist conflict arising with both that of Earth King Kuei and Fire Lord Zuko, which about them not be able to come up with a solution of solving the problem of Yu Dao, both sides had broken out into a harsh conflict that ended up with a small war between the two Nations. During that time, even though he cared little for it, he had been nothing more than a foot solider in the Earth Kingdom's massive army. He had not allow himself to join because of he wanted to protect the land he was becoming fond of a bit, the reason he had join was because he wanted nothing more than to drown himself into a sea of blood. Those memories of the good times he had with his family hunted him so much back then, and the only thing he could think of to end it was to be involved with a large scale war that would end his nightmares. He wanted nothing else but to enjoy every minute of it, killing these enjoyable warriors when they dared tried to cross blades with him.

It was kind of ironic though if ya thought about it, more of a twist of fate which some people from this world would believe was brought down by the very spirits themselves. The orange haired king was just someone who never believed in something like that, meeting his brown haired wife was just a small stroke of luck from all the pain he was used to being in from the first moment he had been brought here. Katara, along with Avatar Aang, who she had been currently together with during the time, had failed to come up with a peaceful solution to stop the small war from happening. Due to former Earth King Kuei wanted to make up for his weak ruling of his nation in the past, refused such a meeting with Fire Lord Zuko and immediately ordered General How to send troops to Yu Dao and reclaim it by force. His military campaign did not pass by the Fire Lord unnoticed, as Zuko had sent spies to the Earth Kingdom; in response to hearing of the Earth King's campaign, he led his armies toward Yu Dao as well. These events during the time to his annoyance further complicated the movement.

Even though he had not been involved with that battle, he had heard of everything that had accrued that lend up to the disaster of a long two year war, along with rebellion's breaking out of the entire Earth Kingdom due to Kuei weak rule. Yes, as he had heard, they had manage to stop the battle by Avatar Aang separated the earth surrounding the entire colony, thus ending the small fight, but not the conflict that follow days after it. Do to Kuei foolish decision, he had believe after he had been fooled by his advisors, that the Fire Nation along with Avatar Aang and Katara were doing nothing more than fooling him into believing everything he had told them. Weeks after that, he sent a large army to destroy most of the Fire Nation colonials that resided all over the Earth Kingdom.

In realization to what happen to his people in those colonies, Fire Lord Zuko had sent his own army towards the Earth Kingdom to protect everything he could, which led towards a large scale war that tore over the entire massive land of the Earth Kingdom, the war had been too big for Avatar Aang to stop, and just stopping one person like he did before as he heard was not going to stopped the war. Due to an argument between the two, Katara had left Avatar Aang due to the problems that had accrued with the two. Due to her other foolishness that annoyed Ichigo back then to no end, the sixteen year old girl had wanted to directly talk to the Earth King, to try and talked to him to stopped the conflict war between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. General Iroh to his credit had tried to reason with the rebellious girl to not try to do something like that, which would have ended up in her being killed.

Taking a moment to rub his hand across the former Southern Water Tribe woman body, he chuckled in dark amusement as when he had stopped her from doing something so foolish outside the Royal Palace of the Earth King. She had cursed at him for not allowing him in, even going as far as to use her status as a war hero to be able to enter. But he had cared little for it, even though he didn't understand back then, he couldn't allow the girl to walk into something that would have caused her death. On what she had wanted to do to be able to enter, and allowing her anger to get the best of her, she had attacked him with reckless abandon. But still none of it matter, even in his human body, he had effortless beaten her without getting a scratch on him.

Due to his Quincy power awakening fully after he had attained the true form of his zanpakuto, his human body seem to have changed drastically to be able to store a large amount of his spiritual pressure without breaking down. It was a bit of a small shocked to him, but nevertheless beneficial scene he had no idea what would happen in this world if he released his full power in his shinigami form. He had refrained himself from using it, and trained his human body as much as he could to be able to hold captain-level reiatsu without much as a problem as he should. Back then after figuring this all out, he felt immense pleasure in know this, now fully knowing that he could cause as much destruction as he could during battle. Katara, being who she was at the time, began following him wherever he went, thinking of him nothing more than a bastard for not allowing her to talk to Kuei.

He could care less about what the girl at the time thought of him, he just killed as much as he could on the battlefield to get over the constant pain he was always felt every time he made a mistake and sit down and think. She wasn't a part of the Earth Kingdoms army, which he had thought would allow her not to following him everywhere he went. But that didn't seem to bother or stopped the girl in the least; the Master Waterbender had found someway to be able to follow him even when he had went to battle. He could still remember those words she said, the same words that had stopped him from being annoyed with her following him around like a lost puppy.

"_Even though you seem to take sick pleasure in killing anyone that stands in your way," Katara stated coldly, but the coldness in her eyes seems to disappear the longer she stares at him. "I can't seem to go on with the day without seeing what you're doing. You seem to have a dark painful reason on why you enjoy killing, or you__'__re so lonely that you find happiness when you put your life on the line."_

_The orange haired shinigami glared at her, his chocolate brown eyes narrowing into dark slits. "What the fuck are you trying to say girl?" He asked coldly._

_She only smirked at him, which annoyed him even further, she seem to be getting use to his dark attitude. "I'm going to stay with you as long as I can," She announced with a proud smile. "I'm going to show you that there's more to life then killing, that you can find happiness without it."_

That vow she had made was over eleven years ago, and not that he would ever say it to her, she had managed to accomplish something that he vowed to make her never be able to. At first he thought that she was going to do nothing but leave after seeing too much blood, seeing just the devil he had become the longer he had stayed on the battlefield. But to his annoyance and shock, the young woman had endured it all and stayed by his side during those years of the war between the two countries, and over time he began to become very fond of her. He rose up through the ranks of the Earth Kingdoms army fast over those four years, and even after the end of the war she still stayed by his side. After those four years, a rebellion started up, due to the Earth Kingdom losing truce in Kuei's rule over the nation.

Ichigo felt himself scowl at that, feeling annoyed constant during those times until Kuei's death by a rebellion Leader of the Dai Lee managed to enter the Royal Palace unnoticed. Due to him being the highest ranking general at the time, along with most of the army having completely loyal to him due to his many victories over the Fire Nation, the people of Ba Sing Se had chosen him to become its next ruler. He had never wanted a position as high as this since he had believe that he would end up in nothing but chaos that was sure to come, but he had accepted due to him growing very fond of the land that he had live and fought for so many years on. But none of the problems had ended there, after he had come to the order change of him fallen in love with Katara over the years, along with her having gave him twins, he had married her without any hesitation whatsoever.

He paused for a moment, looking down at his beautiful wife to see that she was still sleeping as soundly as ever. He chuckled at that, remembering that Waterbender's did not like waking up as early as other's which could control elements, which still held as small bit of surprise to him. Even though it was far weaker in pure power to him, it was still a bit amazing to see human off all things being able to control the elements to such a degree. Due to her being a Waterbender, he had learn from her during their short travels in the army about her tribe, about her culture and other things that mostly dealt with the moon and the ocean itself. A smirk crosses over his face, feeling that the moon was a bit of the reason why they were so strongly connected towards one another.

His hands moved away from his wife's soft hair to caress her shoulder before his fingers trailed down her arm. Then he lean down to kiss her temple, inhaling her scent once again. Katara seemly feeling what he was doing stirred and murmured as sleep began to leave her eyes. She blinked a bit, looking upwards towards her husband with a somewhat shocked expression on her face. A few seconds later she smiled fondly at him, moving her right hand up to caress his face as soft as she could.

Lifting his self-up a bit, a small smile showed on his face as he looked at her. "Sorry about that, Katara." He told her, "I wasn't planning on waking you up right now."

Her sea-blue eyes twinkled a bit with mischief, which Ichigo seem to catch the instant it showed on her face. "Don't worry you're self to much Ichi," She assured him with a smile on her face. "It's time for me to wake up anyway, to get started on the day just like you should be doing right now."

The orange haired form of her husband scowled slightly; already knowing where she was going with this. He held up three fingers, to try and get his point across as best as he could. "I still have three hours before I have to meet any of those lazy cowards," He answered her, voice lowered to a cold tone.

Her sea-blue eyes flared a bit, shifting a bit to a brighter ice like color. "Stop that Ichigo!" She scowled, slapping him a bit across his harden chest. "I know you don't have a particular taste for them, and neither do I." She sigh a bit as she pushed her body close to him, "But they are your advisor's that has been the former Earth Kingdom's King Kuei's advisor as well. Their nothing but snobs, but you have to get most of their approval to be able to end these small rebel armies that are still around."

The scowl was still plastered on his face, but his eyes soften a bit as he looked at the women on his side. "You're right, like always I must say." He replied, sarcasm entering his voice a bit. Hearing this, the sea-blue eyed Waterbender giggled softly at him. "But, I really rather be talking to The Council of Five rather than these cowards."

"I know," Katara said in a soft voice of understanding, being constantly around him for over eleven years, she had gotten use to her husband's cold and strict attitude for a long time. "Just bear with it as much as you can," She looked up at him with a small worried look in her eyes. "Do it for me, okay? I just want these rebel armies to be over with so you don't have to leave me all the time like you do."

The orange haired shinigami sighed a bit, hearing the slight displeasure in her voice. "As I said before countless times Katara, I'm not like these other spineless cowards that run over numerous cities, nations, and other small regions around the world." He replied to her, a small bit of coldness entering his voice. "I'm just not going to send my men off to deal with a problem without me being there, what kind of Head-General- no king what I be if I don't even fight alongside my men like all king's should?"

The sea-blue eyed Master Waterbender sighed in slight annoyance, knowing that no mattered what she would say to him, he would always go into battle with his men no matter what happened. Katara sometimes as come to the fact where she hated his pride, the very same thing that sometimes made him make stupid mistake that end up with him being hurt. But that really wasn't the only thing, the orange haired man had always been like this, but he also enjoyed battle more than anyone she had ever met. Before meeting him, she thought she would never see anyone that was more battle hungry then Toph was, but Ichigo had proven to be far more then she had ever seen from Toph. He was a man that she had come to known that loved fighting more than anything, even going as far as to draw the battle out to enjoy it more.

In the beginning when she first met him, he had been one of the coldest people she had ever met, looking at her with the coldest eyes she had ever met. When she had made the mistake of changeling him to a fight to enter the Royal Palace eleven years ago, his entire personality seem to change into something of a dark sadistic man, who enjoyed causing pain to others when fighting. When the fight would be to boring for him or he just wasn't in the mode to play around, he would end anyone that stood in his way that dared challenged him. He honestly couldn't care who it was, be it man or women, anyone to him that enter a battle deserve to be treated like a warrior and nothing else.

That pride and character of his was something that she had come to admire, but it was something that also worried her greatly as well. Looking at his left shoulder, she traced the long scar that went around his entire shoulder that connected his left arm to his body. Two years after he had become King of the Earth Kingdom, he had fought and entire army of thousand soldiers of the rebel army, one that was filled with different kinds of benders of all the elements. He had won the entire battle, which still amazed her to no end to this day, but he had suffered with having his entire left arm removed from his body. She was just happy though, if it would have been later, then she would have never been able to reattach the arm back to where it belongs.

It had taken her three days to be able to reattach it back to his body, those three days she didn't dare allow herself to go to bed, in fear of him dying on her if she did. After she had managed to accomplish what she had set out to do for those three days, along with him waking up, she had refuse to talk to him for months after that. That damn pride of his to refuse to back down from anyone almost took him away from her, along with almost making her children live the rest of their lives without their father. After that, even though she would never admitted it, Katara had become to fear the rebel armies a bit, due to them being able to wound even that of her husband, who she thought not a single person on this planet would be able to do. It wasn't that she fears for her safety, it was that of her two kids and her husband.

"I know Ichigo," She told him with a soft smile on her face, but a small bit of worry was still clearly shown in her eyes. "I just don't want anything to happening to like five years ago."

The orange haired King of the Earth Kingdom frown at that, remember that day how his body had just shut completely down on him for some reason. It was odd, but it seemed like something from an outside source had completely shut down his body for a spit second, giving the rebels he was slaughtering enough time to be able to remove his entire left arm. If his body had not shut down on him, then it would have been like nothing but a small bite due to his Blut Vene or just his harden skin. But due to a small source of reiatsu running through his body at that second, his body didn't seem to have the power to be able to use it like he wanted to.

Five years ago he admitted that he had jacked up; he had never wanted this woman to be as worried as she was like that. For right now, at this current moment, he had to reassure her that nothing like that was ever going to happen again. "Nothing's going to happen like that again Katara," He stated. "I promise okay?"

Stuffing down the constant worry she had over the man she was laying on, she giggled a bit at him before getting up from where she was, not even caring that she was walking around completely naked before him. This was a constant thing for them every time her husband was able to come home from wiping out another small rebel army, he had been home for two weeks now and she was going to enjoy every moment she had with him. Most of the time she had wanted so badly to come with him, but she had to thing about the two engines-like kids they had. She giggled at the thought of her two little rascals before walking towards large bath chamber that was on the eastern side of the Royal Shrine, she shrieked suddenly when she felt a hand pull her back into the massive bed.

Looking up, she lightly glared at her husband who was currently above her, his long hair acting like a blanket that covered them from the light. "What do you think you're doing Ichigo?" She asked… no demanded from him.

Grabbing her small hand towards his face, the heir of the Gotei thirteen kissed her fingers before replying to her, his voice be smother over with a powerful wave of lust. "To answer the question you were going to ask me before, I spelt damn well since I have you by my side." He answered. Feeling it as well, a rose burned color began to color her cheeks. She raised her head up a bit, biting on the orange haired shinigami's lips as she did.

"Mm… I have to say Ichigo." She moaned out, feeling the large budge that was grinding against her private area. "I so do love the mornings when your here with me."

He chucked darkly at her, but the lust he was currently feeling was growing with each passing second. "As well as those nights, right, Katara?" The girl below him moaned louder as she too, began to grind into him. "In the pond, not a single shred of cloths on our body, making you scream my name even under the nights of the moon?"

He flashed her a fanged grin when her cheeks began to turn even redder then before, he bent down and started making love with her mouth, going as slow as he could to make her feel nothing but pleasurable torture. The Master Waterbender moan into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her sensitive mouth, their tongues dancing around each other passionately.

"You have a meeting to go to Ichigo…" She shuttered out as best as she could, watching as he went down her body and started kissing her well-formed breast, which had grown to an impressive size over the years. "We… can't be doing…_ oh __**GOD!**_"

The former Captain of Squad Eighth grinned mischievously. Seeing the devious glint in his dark chocolate-brown eyes, Katara shivered at the welcoming anticipation that coursed through her entire body. "It_** can wait, as I said before Katara, I have three hours to do everything I want to you.**_" He replied huskily as he gently pushed her onto her back, thus continue his mission done her body.

He moved his skillful hands all over her nude body, her moans of pleasure and delight aroused him even more. He placed hot kisses down her throat, to her collarbone, her large sweet breast, stomach until he reached her sweet spot where he kissed her as slow as he could. Her head snapped back, her eyes wide with intense pleasure as a scream tore passed her lips. Her hands ran through his long hair, gripping it tightly as she struggled to get control of herself. She loved everything about this man! Not a single moment goes by that she has regretted marring him.

"How I love the mornings Ichigo!" She moaned, wrapping her legs around his head and forcing him even deeper into her.

_Hours later_

Sitting silently on his throne, Ichigo listened carefully and somewhat impatiently as the member of his Court Council argued amongst themselves about the welfare of the Earth Kingdom like a bunch of withering children. Hours had passed since he had stepped into the meeting room and he could feel a headache coming on. This is why he had told his wife that he hated most of these spineless bastards, they did nothing but argue amongst themselves. Over the seven years since he had been in rule, the Court Council had surly been losing their power as the days went on. In all honestly, sometimes he didn't even listen to a thing either of them have to say, due to not a single one of them worry about the welfare of the Kingdom itself, but worrying about how their pockets were going to keep fatten.

His annoyance of them was bordering a tad bit of hatred, due to them reminding him of the Central-forty-six that governed over Soul Society. The expression on his face remained an impassive as cold like as ever, but mentally he was scowling darkly as he remembered the group that forced his mentors to send him away, to try and give him a better life then being feared by the very people he swore to protect. The orange haired shinigami was kind of glad really, he never would have thought that after all this time he would have find some sort of peace, even after everything he's been through. At first, he hated them for what they did, taking him away from the only home he ever known his entire life. But he no knew why they did it, not even caring about what could happen to their own well-being.

Sending him to another dimension could end up bad, which could end up with both Urahara and Yoruichi being exiled again. They discarded all that though, only going as far as to be able to get him to safety, without him every having to worry about the Central-forty-six again in his life. They feared him immensely, thinking that he could very well end up like a second rising off Yhwach, the only person he could think of that really manage to destroy Soul Society like it was nothing. They cared about the rules of the Soul Society that has been in place since it's foundation, and as they say the well-being of every soul within the Seireitei. As he looked down upon his Court Council, he could see in most of their minds that they care little about the people that has been suffering for generations within these very walls, thinking that their nothing but peasants that don't deserve the right to breath the same air they do.

"More soldiers should be sent to protect and gain control of our colonies!" One old and rather obese advisor yelled. "If we do not show more control, the Fire Nation residents will surely start another rebellion and seek to overthrow our rule!" Some of the older advisors agreed with him with low grumbles and nodding heads, thinking what the old advisors said was indeed correct.

During the war that was started over the movement of Yu Dao: the Earth Kingdom over the course of four years won over many of the colonies that were once ruled over by the Fire Nation. The orange haired shinigami actually snorted at that, feeling a bit amused that either of them had the right to even suggest about the rule over the colonies that he had taken over during the war. His annoyance grew at himself this time, wishing that he had remove every last Court Council member that stood before him, and replaced them with soldiers that actually fought with him during those times when he was nothing more than a General.

"But we cannot spend more money on recruiting more soldiers. Besides, as much as you hate the fact, we are not at war anymore with the Fire Nation, which should have never started to beginning with. We have to use out funds in order to keep manufacturing goods so we could export them to the other nations, which need a bit of our help after a war we stayed out of for so long." Another elder explained calmly, which gained the support of most of the other advisors. "If we spend more money on the military, we won't have enough to help our people."

Glancing at the elder man for a brief second, Ichigo felt himself nodded somewhat in agreement. Opening up trade with other countries would help his kingdom regain and bit of its feet, and not to mention a bit more trust from the Water Tribes and Fire Nation. And what the elder advisor had said, in order to keep goods going they needed the funds. Even though most of that would indeed help with most of the small cities that still needed help across the Earth Kingdom, it would show that his Kingdom that he fought so hard to protect was nothing more than weak. He had already opened more than enough trades with both of the Water Tribes and Fire Nation; he did not need to open more where the other countries thought that the Earth Kingdom would always need help.

"But a good bit of our products some from our colonies and if we do not keep control on these colonies, then guess what will happen… if your smart enough to figure that part out." The first advisor sneered, his large belly jiggling as he moved. "We would not only lose the colonies we fought so hard to gain from the Fire Nation from these damn rebel armies, but we will also lose your precious goods, you damn fool!"

Currently leaning on his right arm as he listen, the orange haired king narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked at the cowardly old man. His name was Isamu, and he was nothing like his name met. His was nothing more than a coward, a person who gave nothing but orders, but wouldn't dare stand up to fight. He was rather old, but had a sharp mind and a sharp tongue. He was one of Kuei's old advisors and one of the few who still favored destroying everything there is about the Fire Nation, due to him not being able to when Long Feng ruled over them. But he never said anything about it, following everything Long Feng said without question, due to the said man keeping his pockets filled with wealth. He constantly tried to argue that the Fire Nation was nothing more than heartless demons, people who were using these peaceful times to be able to build a better and stronger army, but Ichigo knew that Isamu only wanted power and wealth for himself.

The orange haired shinigami hated the man, thinking him of nothing more than a manipulating coward who did nothing but bask in wealth, while the people around him suffered greatly. Isamu was the first on his list of the advisors he wanted to get rid of when he was given the title of King, but some of his most trusted Generals convinced him it was best if he kept the most influential and most wealthy around him in order to gain their trust and their support. When discuss about, the blue-eyed Master Waterbender he had married agreed whole hearty, which annoyed him. Unfortunately, Isamu was the most wealthiest and most influential of them all. Even though some still sided with Isamu, many of the others started to see the foolishness of another war with the Fire Nation and longed to for peace to settle among all nations once again.

The other man who was arguing with Isamu glared at the fat nobleman, which caused an amused smirk to cross over Ichigo's face. Susumu was his name and he was one of the only men within the Court Council that Ichigo could trust and appointed to his Council. Not only was Susumu one of his wife's friends, along with Iroh, but he was also a wise and patient and he argued the best against entering another war with the Fire Nation with his fellow advisors. Not to mention, to his pleasure, the man never seem to make a major move without asking for his approval.

The wielder of Zangetsu always had refrain himself from killing Isamu out right due to his disrespect, something Ichigo wish he would have did a long time ago. The obese old man disregarded him because he thought he was too controlled by his emotions to rule and not intelligent enough to comprehend how to be Earth King. Ichigo had wanted to kill the man for so long now, but he had promise his wife that he would not make a mistake a kill any of his advisors. He was just kind of glad that the old bastard didn't say any of it to his face, knowing exactly what he would do if he even suggest to do something like that.

He refuse to allow himself to become so type of dictator, but he absolute would not allow anyone in his own court to disrespect him. A leader from what he had seen from his grandfather demand respect, by anything he did for his country he swore to protect with his very life. He was going to allow himself to make the same mistake as Kuei did, even though the cowardly foolish former leader did not have to die. Living around Ba Sing Se for six years, he was just how it was for the people of the Lower Ring to live, and he swore that he would do as much as he could to be able to make their lives just a bit better than it was.

"Well, if you truly thing we must send more soldiers to gain control over the colonies, let's see what are King has to say about this." Susumu replied, looking confidently up at the thirty-four year old ruler.

All the advisors turned to look up at him, waiting for him to give his suggestion on what was being said amongst them. Narrowing his eyes a bit coldly as he looked over all them, Ichigo could feel Isamu wishing to see him make a fool of himself, but thanks to years of being in politics and running an entire army to battle harder than ever, this was nothing more than an annoy game to him that was always far too easy for him.

"Yes, let us see what he has to say," Isamu simpered as he leaned back in his spot, looking at Ichigo with an arrogant look in his eyes.

Ichigo frown at that, looking at the old man with a cold look in his eyes, causing the old man to freeze up slightly in fear of death. Even though he might be able to get away with something's, Isamu would never hide that he feared him more than anything. Tossing the thoughts off cleaning himself of the man, he leaned forward onto his lap and looked over each of them. He honestly couldn't care less about this, but he knew that this was serious matter that he had to deal with to make sure the colonies that counted own him were safe from rebel armies from attacking them. Over the years the rebellions that cross the major of the Earth Kingdom had ended, due to most of them accepting that Ichigo was their king. But there were still some that wanted to toss the Fire Nation citizens out of the Earth Kingdom, which he wasn't going to do no matter who told him to.

A small cough brought him out of his thoughts. He glared at the man that did it before inwardly shaking his head before he began.

"I believe that what you said is correct, Advisor Isamu. Our colonies are a very important source for the growing production of out trading goods to the other nations," Ichigo began, eyes as impassive as ever as he looked over each member of his Court Council. He could see Isamu's smug grin broaden.

"But…" He continued and he inwardly smirked as Isamu's expression changed, "I don't think sending more soldiers would be a good idea. Our colonies are well protected as they are and the governors my wife personally appointed are running the cities with justice and a fair amount of control. I have received reports stating that both Fire Nation citizens and Earth Kingdom residents are living well together. There may still be some tension even years after the war has ended, but I am sure that with time, trust amongst them will surly win out."

Many of the men in the Council meeting room nodded in agreement, but he knew some were still skeptical.

"Besides, if we send more soldiers to the colonies, we might give the wrong impression. The Earth Kingdom citizens might believe they are being protected because they are in danger and might begin to distrust their neighbors even more, while the Fire Nation residents might think we are trying to throw them out or oppress them," He glanced at Isamu for a second, trying to get his point across with the old smart fool, "which might actually end up with another rebellion starting."

Isamu sneered at him, making sure that the man standing before him did not see him. "Then what do you suggest we do then _your majesty?_" He stated, each word dripping with nothing but sarcasm. "If we don't do something about the small rebel armies, then they will do nothing more than destroy those colonies you're trying so hard to protect."

The orange haired shinigami glared at the old man, blasting him with a small amount of killer intent to cause fear to build up in him, even though he wanted to kill him badly, he still needed him a small bit on his Court as long as he was still of use. "I _**advise **_you to watch the way you speak to me Advisor Isamu," He said coldly. "I will not have you talking to me like that! If you haven't notice yet after all these years, I'm the king here and you are nothing more than an advisor." His glare darken, "Learn your place before you end up dead next time." Isamu, to his disgust, nodded fearfully towards the ruler of the Earth Kingdom.

"Now, what Isamu said is right a bit Advisor Susumu." Ichigo began, looking over towards the wise old man towards the left of the court table. "If we don't do something about those small rebel armies, then they might accomplish in destroy those production goods we need."

Susumu nodded in agreement, along with the other advisors around him. "What do you suggest then, your majesty?" He asked.

"I will deal with it." The orange haired shinigami stated simple, not a single ounce of hesitation in his voice. "I will not send a large army with me to deal with this small problem, only a small battalion of elite soldiers."

Yugo, another old man that had been quite most of the time, stood up in protest. "You cannot do this your majesty!" He all but shouted. "You are a symbol of hope to be people, the god that most of the Earth Kingdom should not even have the privilege to see. Our army is here to _protect you first_, then that of the kingdom." He explained, "Please reconsider in your decision. You cannot just run of when a rebel army as shown up again."

"I can, and I will Advisor Yugo." Ichigo stated, showing no emotion as he looked over his entire Court Council. "This country as been here for centuries and ruled by many King's, but not a single one of them as I can remember as fought alongside their men who vows with their lives to protect them. With me by their side going into battle, my men draw strength from me, just like I draw strength from them." He stood up, looking over them as he did. "This rebel army will be over in the eastern part of the Earth Kingdom will end with this armies destruction, I will leave with my men in two weeks. This meeting is now dismissed."

_One hour later_

_Royal Shrine: Bath Chamber_

The Master Waterbender sighed a bit, closing her eyes for a moment as the warm waters of the large bath chamber touched her skin, soaking up the soothing feeling for a moment. The Royal bath chamber which was connected to the Shrine was huge, being bigger than a third of her old tribe. In the middle was a very large bathtub which covered a large part of the room, which was always covered in a warm steam. Her husband had made major modification to the room once they moved in; making it into a large spa that was constant warm, due to the small warm fire that was under the tub. It was enjoyable to have, and she was happy every time she and her husband were able to spend time together here.

She wrapped her arms around her husband tighter who currently had his eyes close as he seems to try and relax himself. "You know I was waiting for you at lunch?" She told him, trying to start a conversation after being silent for almost ten or so minutes.

Opening his eyes a bit, Ichigo looked down at his wife with a small smirk on his face. Taking her closer in his arms, he gave her a gentle kiss, although what he really wanted to do was ravish her at the moment. She half pouted at him, but the light in her eyes made him know she was not truly mad at him.

"Sorry about that, those dumbass advisors of mind kept me in longer than I had intended to be." He told her, moving her nude body closer towards his.

Katara giggled a bit, 'its okay, I understand fully. I married a man who is now the King of the biggest nation in the world; I just have to deal with it." She replied as she lifted her head to smile at him before frowned as she took in the dark look in his eyes. "You look tired. Trying not to think about much and just try and relax."

The orange haired shinigami said nothing a first, seemly deep in thought about what he had just learned at the Council meeting. "You're right, "He finally spoke. "I should try and get as much rest as I could."

She looked up at him, her sea-blue eyes narrowing as she could already tell that something was wrong. "What do you mean by that Ichigo?" She asked, but saw the look in his eyes. 'Something happened at the meeting, didn't it?"

Her husband nodded, "yes. We received news that a rebel army has been terrorizing the colonies and have taken over one of the colonies. They have been destroying the area and are killing anyone that stands in their way."

Katara looked up at him in worry, squeezing her arms around him. "They just want leave you only will they?" she asked. It was never going to end if this kept going on, just when will so many problems stop tormenting her husband? Hasn't he already suffered enough?

"I have to stop them before more people are hurt. I'm taking a small battalion of elite soldiers to stop the chaos. I plan on leaving in two weeks' time." He told her.

A foreboding feeling began to swell in Katara's chest. A feeling that something bad and painful was about to occur. Panic began to rise within her, but she quickly pushed it down. This was not the right time for her to be feeling like this, not when she had finally began to enjoy the time she had been spending with him ever since he got back from Omashu. This feeling was the same thing she had felt five years ago, and she refuses to feel like this again.

"Alright, that will give me just enough time to get my things ready, along with getting someone to watch over our kids while we're away." She said, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

Ichigo suddenly glared at her, a slow growl building up in his chest. "What the hell do you me 'we'?" He asked her, a dark tone entering his voice. "_I'm _going. _You _are staying here with the kids."

"What?!" The blue-eyed Master Waterbender practically screamed. "Don't you dare tell me that it's because it's dangerous for me! I'm a Master Waterbender! How many times do I have to make myself clear that I'm not the same girl you protected during the war?! I'm coming with you no matter what you say," She told him defiantly, trying to stand up from the large bath tub, but couldn't as Ichigo kept a firm grip on her body.

Ichigo smirked mentally at that. Since she had become a mother seven years ago, she had rarely showed that stubbornness of hers that kept her following him around for years. But right now he didn't have a need for it right now, he refuse to allow her to go to a battle that might end up with her killed. He hated it sometimes that he had to keep her away from him when he left the palace on business like this, but she had to see that she was the only thing that can watch over their kids.

"Look Katara, right now I really don't have time for this bullshit right now." He snapped a bit as he looked down at her. "You're not going with me no matter what you have to say about it!"

She glared at him and slapped him across the chest, feeling frustration began to build up within her heart. "And what do you want me to do huh Ichigo? Just wait here at the palace for word of you being killed?" She asked him, "I'm not going to allow what happen to you five years ago to happen again. No matter what happens, I refuse to see… you lying almost dead before me like that again…" Tears began to fall, but that didn't seem to bother her at the moment. "You… hear me you selfish bastard!"

Ichigo frown, "What the hell are you talking about Katara?" He asked her with an angry look on his face. "Why the hell would you even think that I would die?"

"You seem to have suddenly forgotten how you came back a month later with your arm remove from your body, along with you covered in blood." She stated to him coldly, her eyes covering with tears as the memories hit her in full force. "I refused to see you like that again Kurosaki Ichigo!"

The orange haired shinigami sighed a bit, "Look Katara that was a mistake on my part." He told her, "Nobody's perfect, I made a mistake that I regret. You might think that I like to see you said, but that was something that I never planned on happening. You might think that I'm doing this to crave my bloodlust, but I'm only doing this to protect you and the kids." He told her, a serious look in his eyes.

"But I want to be by your side Ichigo!" The brown skin woman moaned out in worry. "Why can't you see that?"

He leaned forward and kissed her, which caused her to instantly moan into him. A second later he broke away, looking at her with a clam look in his eyes. "You will always be by my side no matter what happens." He assured her, "Just let me protect you out there, while you protect us here. Even though these bastards of advisors don't see you as much like I do, you have responsibilities to look after the Kingdom while I'm away."

Katara sighed into him, burying her head into his chest. "Just promise me you'll come back," She told him. "Come back to me without being half dead."

He smirked and pushed her down a bit, "You have nothing to worry about Katara. I promise that I will return to you without injuries, have fate in me okay."

She moaned as her husband was between her legs again, causing the intense pleasure to build up in her entire body again. He shouldn't even ask something like that, it should show more than anything that she has complete fate in whatever he does. This man before her had never failed her when he promise something, never going back on his word do to it being an insult to his pride if he even did something like that. Katara was happy, being with him for eleven years has been some of the great moments in her life, and she wanted nothing else but to keep spending her days with him in her life.

"You shouldn't… even have… to think something like that Ichigo." She moaned out, her back arching up in pleasure as she tried desperately to control her breathing. "I have… always had complete fate in you."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter One**_

_**Author Notes: **_Just something I thought of while I was at work. Don't know when I'll be able to update again, do to other fic's needing to be updated along with my job. Thanks for reading and hope ya enjoyed the new idea!

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_ Family

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Avatar the Last Airbender; they belong to Tite Kubo and… two people I really don't feel like looking for to put their names in this. As you seen in most of the fic's I'm currently writing, I'm doing this for my own amusement to see if I would like it. If I do or a lot of people like it as well, I will continue writing chapter's for it when I could.

_**Pairings:**_ Since you already know what the pairing is from the last chapter, I have no choice now but to put it up here with pride now (Lol). Ichigo/Katara, other pairings will be in this as well, but most you will probably already figure out once I get to them.

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Summary: **_Her destiny since birth had always been that to follow the Avatar. She was tired of it, after three years of constant flying around the Four Nations; she could no longer allow this destiny to control her. She wanted a place, a home to call for her. So she left; and on her journey she found the one man that gave it to her.

_**Author Notes: **_I honestly thought this little idea of mine wasn't even going to get any attention, from the very little crossovers that were between both Bleach and Avatar the last Airbender. This was an idea I purely came up with when I was bored, but for the last week I could not get it out of my head. So to solve this little problem, I'm going to work on this for a bit until I can't think of much more with this. But, from the first chapter as you read, a lot of thing's will start to get a bit better with everything I'm about to do with this fic so bear with me a bit and just enjoy it for me.

_**Ichigo as Earth King: **_This… was something that I thought was going to be a really cool idea to me. I really didn't do it just because I thought it would make Ichigo more badass then I already think he is. No, the reason I did it was because I think the Earth Kingdom is one of the most corrupt nations out of the four. I thought before all this to make him the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, but most of it wouldn't have worked out do to Kuorsaki's personality and much else I just couldn't mix with the Water Tribe. Much will change with the Earth Kingdom; you will read with it just how much Ichigo will change with the land, due to him being its king. Just hope you enjoy it as much as I will write it!

_**Kind of inspiration: **_Okay I came up with most of this after I've finish watching a movie I haven't seen in a very long time. From that movie, I will be using a bit of its dialogue to make it fit in with this fic, with the king and everything. If ya can figure out what movie I'm talking about after these chapters, then I really hope you enjoy this anyway, even if I jack the parts of the movie up as well.

_**Ages:**_ I kind of jacked up with this, so please do not get pissed off with me because of this. I wanted everyone to be a bit young, but do to the idea's I have going along with this fic, that's really not going to be able to work out with everything I want done. So to get everything straight from the get-go, so no one would be confused, I will put the age of Ichigo's family in this fic on display right now. The other's that will be in this fic, well you find out when I get to them so no worries. The United Republic of Nations, I wanted to add this into the fic for problems, along with other things I have planned.

_**Ichigo Kurosaki: **_Human body, forty-two years of age

_**Katara: **_thirty-five years of age

_**Four children: **_Tell the age in the fic

Hope this helps, to get a bit of misunderstanding out of the way when you read the second chapter. I fix everything within the first chapter in a couple of days; just don't be pissed like a pack of wild bulls. Lol

_**Pairing: **_I know, and thanks a bit for pointing that bit out to me. I've could have use Toph as Ichigo wife, due to her being a part of the Earth Kingdom. But her personality just doesn't fit with Ichigo at all to ME, I kind of hope you understand a bit where I'm trying to go with this. Katara is a bit of a mix of both Orihime and Rukia, she can be fierce when she wants, and to damn kind for her own good sometimes. I thought she and Ichigo would react best with each other, and with both losing their mothers at a young age as well. Hope this helps a bit! Lol

"_Fortunate to have you girl, I'm so glad you're in my world, just as sure as the sky is blue, I'm bless the day that I found you.__"_

_King of the Earth Kingdom, Kurosaki Ichigo_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**A Forged Destiny: March to Glory**_

The long brown haired Master Waterbender eyes forced themselves open, telling their owner that she can't stay in bed all day. As logical as that sounded, she strongly disagreed with the statement that kept flaring around in her head. She sighed a bit, glancing up to see the personification of all her desires for the last passed sixteen year of marriage. The long orange haired king of the Earth Kingdom, Kurosaki Ichigo looked peaceful, like he always did in the confines of his dream world. He was holding her close, not as close as they had been last night, but close nonetheless. Katara made it a point to get even closer, wrapping her legs around his.

Her chocolate brown cheeks suddenly turn red with embarrassment, remembering just how fierce her husband was with her last night. A soft but slow moan suddenly escaped from her lips, just remembering how her body constantly reacted to every place that Ichigo had touched her made the pressure between her legs start up again. He was never fast with her, only taking it as slow as he could to make her feel every place he touch her, making her feel a pleasurable torture that she had never felt in her life. She hated that about him, but at the same time never wanted him to stop once he gets started in what he does. Katara felt her blush increase tenfold, knowing that no matter how much she tried to deny it, she liked it his way and not a single person could tell her any different.

Over the course of sixteen years, Kurosaki Ichigo had been a many of things that helped her through the course of life. Nineteen years ago, when the World War had broken out against the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and a portion of the Water Tribe, this orange haired man that was on her side taught her how to truly fight without the fear of killing anyone before her. Even now, after all this time had passed since that foolish war, she still hated the thought of killing anyone. Katara, former member of the Southern Water Tribe wasn't a killer; she was someone that loved saving lives more than she would ever like that of killing. Ichigo himself took pride in that, thinking that no matter what she thought of herself, she would always be the one stronger out of the two of them.

She cursed mentally at that, her face forming into a tight frown at the way her husband thought of himself. Through the course of the time he was a general of the Earth Kingdom's army, along with being a king, her husband had saved more lives than she could even count. The people of Ba Sing Se loved him, each one of them proud that they could have a king that would protect them with his life, no matter what statues they held within court. Katara was proud of him, but none of that matter to him, he would always say that the things he did for his people would never toss away his sins, which she still could not understand. What sins was he talking about? She had asked him if he was talking about the war, but he had discarded that thought without even a care in the world.

So what was he talking about? The only thing that she could say was that he was talking about something that happened in his past, before she had met him at the front steps of the Earth Kingdom Royal Palace. It had always come to her like a rushing wave of water, that whatever happened in her husband's past, had something to do with the way he acted during the war nineteen years ago. She couldn't lie, during the time of the war; Katara could admit that she was a bit afraid of Ichigo. Her heart suddenly dropped at that, feeling a great deal of shame build up in her chest for even thinking something like that. But it was nothing but the truth, Kurosaki Ichigo, her husband of sixteen years strong, was just something that she had never seen when she had first went into battle with him.

His skills with a sword, or a katana as he called it, were nothing more than monstrous for even human standards. Each person he had cut down during the war that dare stood in his way, he didn't allow a single emotion to pass over his face. Even when the people around him were begging for their lives, her husband cut them down without any remorse whatsoever. During the war, the three years they were constantly together with one another, Katara had desperately tried to change the way he acted, trying to find something else for him to express himself other than slaughtering his enemies. But to her utter shame, not a single thing worked, no matter how much she tried to change the man she was slowly falling in love with, he remained the same emotionless killer that was feared throughout the Four Nations.

She sighed, remembering the name he was given during the time of the war. The Crimson King, due to his body and armor being constantly bathed in blood. It was something that she hated a bit, but it wasn't something that Ichigo had wanted to be called, or he just didn't care about it in the first place. To him, names were nothing more than what they were, names. To him, the name that was given to that person is what makes that name so fear, just like that person's pride and will to never back down in a fight, no matter who stood in his way. She scoffed at that, pouting a bit like she was nothing more than a fifteen year old girl again.

His code of pride, or the way of the blade as he liked to call it, was something that the Waterbending Master was never going to understand, no matter how much she tried. On point, she understood it, if only if it was a bit. Katara understood pride more than she would like, it was something within every person that couldn't allow them to back down from something, no matter how much pain or trouble they would receive for it. She knew this, due to the fact that she showed this every time she traveled with Aang and the others during the Hundred Year War. She sighed a bit in embarrassment, her pride, the thing that use to get her in trouble, just doubled a lot more when she had become this man's traveling partner, along with his wife.

The long orange haired king had told her, even though this world they were living in still somewhat treated women like that were nothing more than items, she was now something more than most of them would ever be. She was a Queen, a queen of the largest and strongest country in the world, along with being a two-time war hero and Waterbending Master. Those statues she has earn over the years due to her determination was something that not a single person in this world could take away from her, and due to this, she demanded respect from anyone that stood in her way. That simple lesson out of many was something that she would take to her grave.

Her husband of sixteen years was absolutely correct; she demanded respect from anyone that thought she was below them. For as long as she could remember, the women of this world had been below the men, even after that of the Hundred Year War was over, they had still treated her like she was all below them. She had went to every peace meeting she could with Aang, trying to push peaceful deals as best as she could, but no matter how much she tried, not a single one of those men would listen to her. It always angered her that they would not listen to her, completely ignoring her and focusing their attention on Aang, Zuko, and her brother Sokka. During those times so long ago, she had just as much right as they did, if it wasn't for her, the Avatar would have never been free from the iceberg he put himself in.

Ichigo, to her immense joy even now, did not see woman like the rest of the world did. He treated them with respect, even thought it was kind of weird and respectful in a way. He believe that men weren't the only ones that could change this world for the better, it took a strong woman at their side to be able to push them in the right direction. She giggled at that, knowing that after he had told her something like that, it wasn't met for her to feel better about herself. He followed it without question, most of the council meetings they had, she was right there by his side putting in her own foresight into things. If she didn't approve of something's that she didn't believe in, her husband would immediately asked her what was wrong with what council members had suggested, along with putting her opinion to make it better.

She was his partner, along with him being her partner. Do to them being married, along with loving each other; Ichigo had always said that his decision just wasn't that of his own, but hers and their family as well. Even though she hated it, he would protect them on the battle field, no matter what pain he went through, while she protect their four children here within the protection of Ba Sing Se. Katara puffed her cheeks out, thinking sometimes that her own husband didn't even have confidences in her own abilities to protect what was important to her. But she needed to stop thinking about that, she knew more than anything that her husband believe in what she could do, that's why he left the protection of their kingdom within her hands and hers alone.

She paused suddenly in her thoughts, looking over towards her husband to see him muttering incoherent words in his sleep, while unconsciously radiating more heat towards her. Katara sighed and buried her head in the nap of his neck, rubbing his harden soft skin like an affectionate wolf-dog. Her hands made an effort to share the warmth that throbbed like a heart in her core by running them up and down the orange haired king's chest. For the last few days, Katara has felt an overwhelming urge to simply touch every inch of her husband's body, _every _inch. The idea made her flush red, but she quickly dismissed it, just telling herself that this was something that her body was telling her to do before her husband had to leave again to stop that damn rebel army.

Her sea light blue eyes narrowed, just thinking about those damn bastards made her so angry, because of them and their foolish idea's, her husband over the course of six-and a half years had never gotten in peaceful times in the nation that he ruled over. Due to Ichigo not being Earth Nation by blood, they believe that he should not be the king of the entire Earth Kingdom. She hated them for that, for the past sixteen years since he had been in power as king, Ichigo had did everything in his power to make sure the people of the Earth Kingdom lived a better life. The people of the Lower Ring, who were degraded as nothing more than the filth of Ba Sing Se, was now people of fresh new starts. Due to living with them during his time as nothing more than a solider in former Earth King Kuei army, Ichigo knew how the people were treated and lived in.

When he was crowned king, Ichigo had immediately made contractors and Earthbender's build new and better homes for the people of the Lower Ring. By doing this, most of the people with the council were furious at her husband, thinking that he was foolish to waste valuable resources on nothing more than poor scum that deserve where they were living. He didn't even bother listening to them, thinking of them as nothing more than greedy bastards who were angry that their money was being used for something other than their greed. She giggled at that, pushing her body to get even closer towards the man she loved more than anything in this world.

Inside their Royal Bedchamber, where not a single person was allowing, she could walk around in whatever she wanted. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about it any longer; she just didn't want the wrong person to walk in while she's walking around her room naked. It was kind of childish to some people, but it was something that her and her husband did, kind of like a thing they shared since they had first made love during the war so long ago. Since then, Katara never climbed into bed with him with her cloths on, it was just something she knew her husband wouldn't be able to resist. Mostly every night since they had gotten married, Kurosaki Ichigo had made it his personal mission to make love to her every night.

It wasn't that they were horny teenage, they had long passed that stage; it was just something they did to tell one another that they loved each other. In their Bedchamber, they didn't have to hide most of the things they wanted to do to one another, something that even now, made her blush up a storm of emotions in her. Her left hand rose upwards and fell upon her husband's chest, without any worry whatsoever; Katara started tracing her fingers down his body.

Her hands exploration of her husband's body prompted an early rip from his slumber. Sharp, dark chocolate brown eyes looked down at the daring waterbender, one who was dancing delicate and slender fingers along his muscled chest. Mentally, without saying a word to her, that ever since he first saw Katara in front of the gates of the Royal Palace, he recognized her attractiveness. It only grew on him as time went by, along with the fierce determination the woman before him showed him to protect the people she cared about the most. It was something that made him proud of her; along with that his three girls who were like clones of her as well, along with his long gone baby sisters as well. He shook his head immediately at that, now was not the time to be dealing with the past.

His friends and comrades of the Gotei thirteen had given him a chance, one that he must not let break due to him worrying about the pass mistakes he had made. He was happy with the woman he was with, along with the things he has done since he had first laid eyes on her. This woman, a woman of the Southern Water Tribe had given him so much, even when she didn't have to be bothered with him since the day the two of them had first met. Unlike the others he had met in this world, she had stayed, trying to find something else other than masking his emotions away, or burying them deep within his soul. He had found what he had needed, not just from his wife, but the four kids that reminded him of himself, and that of his family as well. He shifted a bit and sat up, removing his arms from around his wife, who gave him a moan of disappointment.

Looking down at her, he smirked at the small pout that was on her face. "Mm, what's wrong?" He asked, already knowing what the problem was.

The Master Waterbender lightly glared at him, grabbing onto his arm and trying to push him back down into bed. Right now, she was feeling too good to get up. Last night, to her embarrassment, had her left with her body being sore all over. It was his entire fault! If he wasn't so damn good at what he did then none of this would happen to her body. She sifted her body a bit, pushing it up into a sitting position and laying her head down on her husband's left shoulder. She only had a few days with him before he left to deal with the rebel army, and she was planning on spending all the time she could with him before he did leave her for another long period of time.

"You can't hide anything from me," Ichigo's soft ruff voice suddenly said, knocking her from her thoughts.

A sighed passed through her lips; one to cover her growing worry, the brown long haired waterbender looked up at her husband with a somewhat innocence look in her eyes. "What are you talking about Ichigo?" She asked, rubbing her cheek onto his shoulder like a wolf-dog. "I'm not hiding anything from you."

Ichigo scoffed at that, "So you're not hiding anything?" He asked her. "Then tell me, why do I feel the worry coming from your body in waves?"

Katara sighed a bit, looking up at her husband with a small bit of annoyance in her eyes. No matter how much she tried to hide what she was feeling away from him, he always seem to be able to tell that something was wrong with her. It was sweet, but also annoying as hell when she didn't want him to figure out what she was doing. But he was right; she was worried about a lot of things that were beginning to happen in the world, along with the part her husband just might play in everything. Even if it was wrong for her too think like this, she wished that things could go back to when she didn't have to worry about the man on her side so much. She wished that they could be happy, without the worries of rebels trying to destroy the cities of the Earth Kingdom.

"Good morning," She greeted with a small smile on her face.

The orange haired King raised an eyebrow at that, looking at his wife with a look of curiosity on his face. "Good morning," He greeted back. He knew what she was doing; she did this every time she didn't want him to find out about what she was hiding. They stayed silent for a few moments, just enjoying each other's warm.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" The brown haired Waterbending asked, looking up at him with worry in her eyes.

Ichigo sighed, leaned down and kissed her, trying to toss away the worries that were flowing through her body at the moment. Katara responded back instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him farther into her body. It was a message, one that she was trying to say that he did not need to leave her right now, that they could stay in bed and did what they wanted. But it was futile; she knew he would leave no matter how much she wanted him to stay, not because he wanted to be away from her, but because he had a duty to protect their family and the kingdom.

The King of the Earth Kingdom pushed a bit away softly, looking down at his wife with a cold look in his eyes. Katara instantly knew what he wanted; he wanted to know the reason why she was so worried at the moment. She could tell him, but she had a hunch that he would discard her as acting like a child, that she had nothing to worry about while her kids were there with her. Sighing a bit, she climb into his lap and lowered her head onto his chest, listening to his clam heartbeat.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" Her husband asked, his cold personality filled with a small once of worry into it. "Or Am I going to have to force it out of you?"

Katara giggled, "So you're going to force me huh?" She asked, her voice taking on a lust slur to it." So, tell me how you're going to force me, my Crimson King?"

He froze a bit, trying hard to control the strong lust that was building up in his chest. He shook his head mentally, forcing himself to deal with the problems before him. His wife, the woman that had saved him from the pits of darkness he was reaching, was worried about something that he didn't know of. He had an idea, but he wanted her to tell him herself, not him getting angry and forcing her to tell him out of guilt. He wasn't like that anymore, and this woman at his side didn't deserve any of that, not after everything that she had did for him over the years.

"I'm not trying to force you to tell me anything Katara," He suddenly said, looking down at her. "If you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to."

Katara looked at him for a moment, feeling shame build up in her chest as she looked at the man that changed her life since she met him. He wasn't trying to force her to do anything; it was that he just wanted to know if anything was wrong with her. She could also feel love building up in her chest, which caused her to smile at him. Even now, he was trying to protect her when he didn't even have to. It was sweet, one of the things that most would not see a person like Ichigo doing.

"It's nothing Ichigo," She sighed, her sea blue eyes tighten up in fixed worry. "It's just… I'm worried about you going out to meet this rebel army, nothing else."

Ichigo remained quiet for a moment, looking at his wife with narrowed eyes. What she was saying was a bit true, but she was also hiding more than what she wanted to say. "Let me ask you something Katara," he suddenly said.

Katara looked confused, looking up at her husband with an expression that told what her feelings were saying. "Okay," She muttered. "What is it?"

"How long have we been married?" The orange haired king asked.

The question confused her, but nonetheless she answered. "Sixteen years," She answered, a strong amount of love going into her words. "But why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"In all that time," Ichigo started, shifting a bit where his body was over hers. "When have you ever been able to lie to me?"

Katara sighed, knowing that what the man over her was saying was nothing more than the truth. She couldn't lie to him; he had always been one to be able to find out what was wrong with her when she was lying to him. Just like many other things, she hated and loved that about him the more he showed it to her. She closed her eyes a bit, shifting her head a bit to the side so she won't have to look him in the eyes. It only lasted a second before she felt strong fingers turn her head back in a straight position, she open her eyes to look him dead in the eyes. He looked at her before leaning down, closing the gap between them with a wet kiss.

A second later, he broke away from her, earning a small moan from the woman under her. "Sixteen years of being married to each other doesn't involve lying to one another," He growled. "Now does it?"

"No." Katara moan, pushing herself upward towards his private area, she was getting riled up, even when she knew this wasn't the time to be feeling like this.

Ichigo growled even louder, feeling the lust in his body beginning to overwhelm him. He pushed his waist forward, gaining a small scream from the women below him. "Now, if you don't tell me." He softly growled out, biting on her ear lobe. "You won't be walking straight for a week," The woman below him moans louder, wrapping her legs around him in a tight grip. "Now tell me, Katara."

_How? How do you even think that I can tell you anything when you're doing something like this to me?_ Katara cried out mentally, trying as hard as she could to try and control her breathing. She never allowed herself to show weakness in front of anyone, but in front of him, her husband, she could allow the walls she build up to crumble before him like nothing more than shattered glass. He had always told her that, between them, she should never allow herself to try to hide anything in front of him. Maybe it might be something they might not agree with, and they might fight with each other about it, but the man before her had always tried to see a bit of a reason so that they could stop fighting with one another.

She sighs to herself, wrapping her arms around her husband body to try and take some of the warmth that was coming from his body. For this, she needed strength, something that she never thought she would need much when around him. "In a couple of days, you'll be going after those bastard rebels that keep going after Earth Kingdom cities." Leaning up to look at her directly in the eyes, the long haired king looked down at his wife. "Let me finish okay? You can tell me anything you want after I'm finish telling you what I have to say, okay?" She told him, cutting him off just before he was able to say something.

Ichigo sighed, leaning down and giving the brown haired woman below him a slow deep kiss. Katara instantly moan into it, raising her head up to get a better access towards his lips. As moments passed, the kiss between the couple of sixteen years became deep, both of them seemly forgetting for a moment of what they were talking about. Grapping a hold of her left leg, Ichigo raised it up close towards the left side of his body, trying to make sure he could go deep as he could if he did lose control of himself. Suddenly remembering what he wanted to do, the orange haired king broke the kiss, looking down at his wife's flushed face with a smirk on his.

The brown haired Master Waterbender glared at him, pouting slightly at what he had just done. Sometimes she hated when he did that! He would get her so rile up ready for anything he would do to her body, just for him to stop when it starts to get really good. _I was so close you baka!_ She moaned out, using the language of which taught to her by the man over her.

"What's wrong Katara?" Shaking off her thoughts, Katara looked up to see her husband still smirking down on her. Her glare hardens, there was no mistaking it, and the man over her knew just exactly what he was doing to her.

"Nothing," She muttered; the flush in her cheeks growing stronger as she could feel the wetness in between her tights. "Are you going to keep assaulting my body, or are you going to let me tell you want you want to know?" She asked, still annoyed at what he had did.

The orange haired King snorted, the smirk still plastered on his face. "Due tell my wife," He said, the lust still there in his voice. "And I promise you, I'll be the one that will fix_** everything**_ that's wrong with you."

Katara flushed brightly at that, feeling the lust coming from the man above her in waves. Her body instantly reacted; shifting upward just so just could be in the right position for her whole body could feel as much as it could. A snort of laugher suddenly broke her from her strand of thought, looking up her eyes widened with shock as seeing her husband's laugher. "You…" She shuttered out in embarrassment, "Perverted baka! " She cried out, hitting him on the shoulder as she did.

Chuckling a bit, he leans down to give her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Sorry about that Katara, it's just a bit fun to get you to act like that sometimes." He said, titling his head to the side as he looked at her. "Why are you getting so angry I wonder? You like it don't you? And I'm about to leave in a couple of days, don't you think I deserve to do all I can with my wife of sixteen good damn years?"

Katara smiled at him, leaning in to give him a kiss as well. She was a bit happy more than she should be right now, it was just one of the things that this man had over her. It was only small things, but when she was down and didn't feel like she should go on, he always knew how to make her feel better like no other person as ever done. Kurosaki Ichigo, her husband of sixteen long years, had never been like this when they had first met each other. He was brutal and cold to anyone that dared stand in his way. But from what she had found out from being around him for so long before they got married, he acted like that so he wouldn't have to show what he was truly feeling during the time.

_Sixteen long years, _she mused, feeling the happiness in her grow even more from thinking how long she's been married to the man above her. _I could never have thought I'll be this happy. _The man above her had done so much for her, changing the way he acted around others a bit just to make her happy, something that she knew pissed him off sometimes. But around his family, _their_ family, the orange haired man acted like he was truly the luckiest person in the world. His smiles was never as big like Aang's were from what she could remember, they were small, but they were filled with so much love for them that she could never deny nothing from him. She was happy with him, and she never wanted to change a thing about what they have been doing, or living since they've been together.

"Of course I enjoy it, baka." She smiled at him, raising her hand to caress his left cheek. "Why wouldn't I? You're my husband, the man I love with everything in my heart, no matter what you did. I will always been at your side, no matter the hardships we have to deal with."

Ichigo smiled at her, a smile that she knew was filled with happiness. "I know Katara, and I love you as well." He said sincerely as he could; kissing her for a couple of seconds to prove his point. "Don't worry about telling me anything, we'll discuss it when we're telling the kids about everything that will happen in a couple of months."

Katara sighed, "Are you sure about doing this Ichigo?" She asked, a small bit of worry growing in her voice. "Ever since you've been king, you have been denying everything there is about the other Three Nations."

Crawling from on top of his wife, he snorted at that. "It really doesn't matter to in any way." He said, slipping on his black shihakusho. "From the very moment I received news sixteen years ago about The United Republic of Nations; I thought it was nothing more than a bunch of children trying to make sure a war never start again."

The Master Waterbender frown at that, feeling a bit annoyed at where this was already going. Her husband had told her this so many times, but from what he had told her, she had to admit that everything he had said was nothing but the truth. Peace, as he would say, was nothing more than an illusion that people who can't fight for themselves want, but if you truly wanted to live in peace, it is something that you should always be ready to fight for. That's just the person he was, he wasn't going to rely on other people to fight for something that he could do for himself, he wasn't going to sit down and pray for something that could only be given if you fought for it.

She could still remember when she prayed during the times of the Hundred Year War, wishing for the Avatar to reveal himself to the world, and bring peace to a world that's been in war for over a century. From everything Ichigo had told him about is view-point about the world, she notice just how foolish the world had been. Yes, the Fire Nation during that time was the strongest out of the Four Nations, due to it having superior technology, but if the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes would have fought together, they might have been able to overcome even that of the Fire Nation a long time ago.

In a small part of her heart, she was glad that the world had been that arrogant during the time of the war, if they hadn't, she really didn't know if she would have been able to meet all of her friends. She felt a bit shameful for thinking something like that, but it was just something that she could not deny about herself, no matter where she tried to see it from. During the time of the Hundred Year War, Team Avatar had been her family, the ones that had been with her to try and end the war with the Fire Nation. She sighed to herself, smiling a bit as she remembered all the things they had done at those times.

"I know how you feel Ichigo," She assured him. "The world had been arrogant during those times, but with The United Republic of Nations, Zuko and Aang are trying to bring together every culture of the world." She walked over towards him, wrapping her arms around his body. She leaned in, laying her head on his back as she closed her eyes. "It's just something that will help the world, to bring them together as one."

Looking down at her arms around his stomach, the orange haired king sighed to himself. "To me Katara," He says. "It just sounds like a way to cover up the war that happen sixteen years ago, which both Fire Lord Zuko or Avatar Aang could not stop as much as they wanted to." He snorted with a small cold look in his eyes, "Just a self-trip of pity to me."

"You may be right," She said walking over to stand in front of him; she smiled as she looked him directly in the eyes. "Hurry up and get dress baka, we can talk about this later, right now you promise both me and the girls that you would go out with us today."

Ichigo's left eyebrow rose, looking over his wife with a look of satisfaction on his face. Right now, with what she was dress in, she looked more than beautiful. Katara, his wife, was dress in a deep pure black kimono, which was traced with a dark green outline as a refine to that of the Earth Kingdom. It was long. Dropping all the way down to the floor, the only way anyone could see her tone legs was from the slit that was in the kimono. He nodded, looking over her with a looked that wanted nothing more than to rip that off of her and ravish her body for as long as he wanted.

Seeing the look in her husband's eyes, along with the way he was looking at her, Katara felt herself flush in embarrassment, "Wh…at?" She sheepishly asked. She looked down, before twisting her entire body to get a good look at the kimono she was in. "Is something wrong with what I got on?"

He shook his head, "no, hell no." She blushed even more at his words. "Not a single think is wrong with what you got on." He smirked, "You look beautiful."

The Master Waterbender giggled, hitting him on his shoulder as she did. "Stop that baka and finish getting ready." She told him, "Those three kids of ours will be here soon."

With a small smile, the man before her nodded, "I know that already Katara." He told her, "I could feel the three of them running, even though that boy of ours is trying to hide his excitement."

"I blame that on you," Katara said, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. "Our son, Kyo, has the same attitude like you do; he also looks like a carbon couple of you as well."

Ichigo snorted, throwing the dark green haori over his shoulders as he did. The haori was similar to the one when he was a part of the Gotei; the only difference was that it wasn't white. Just like a Tachiou's haori was a symbol as his status as a captain, the green haori was his status as the king of the entire Earth Kingdom. That damn hat Kuei use to wear was something that he would never wear, no matter how much someone tried to make him wear it. From anyone that wore it, to him, it made them look like nothing more than damn idiot's. When he was put as King by the people, the Council had argued that he had to wear the hat where ever he went outside of his bed chamber's, but he would never do it. Katara had made this for him herself, and he refuses to where anything else other than this to tell his people that he was their king.

"Like you can talk woman," The orange haired man said, picking up the two blades on the wall and putting them at his side and one on his back. "Those girls of ours, the two twins, look like they could be your sisters. That's not all, our little one year old as well could look like a small version of you as well," He snorted a bit, but smirked nonetheless. "So, as they say, you have no room to talk my dear wife."

Katara glared at him, but Ichigo ignored it completely. "What are you doing Ichigo?"

Confused, Ichigo looked at his wife. "What the hell do you mean?" He asked. "I'm ready aren't I?" Katara said nothing, only pointing towards the two blades at his side and back. Looking down at where she was pointing, he looked back up and shook his head, "Hell no."

Katara puffed her cheeks out, stomping her foot on the ground like she was a child. "Ichiiii," She moaned out. "This is supposed to be a day for our family, why do you need them with you?" She asked.

Ichigo just shrugged, "It not that I'm looking for trouble to start Katara, you can just never be too careful sometimes." He replied smirking, "And it's a samurai thing, something I think you can't understand woman." He walked out of the large Royal bed chamber, laughing as he heard his wife scream at him to come back.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU DAMN BAKA!"

_My life will never be the same with her in it. _The orange haired King mused to himself, walking towards the entrance of his large palace. Even now, after spending so many years in this place, Ichigo would have never of thought that is life could in up like this. He remembered his time living in the Seireitei as the Tachiou of squad eight. It wasn't that he didn't like the position that was giving to him so long ago; actually, he was very proud of becoming a captain like his father was. It's just that he wasn't as happy as he thought he would be, losing so much would do that to anyone, and he was glad that his comrades saw that in his body language.

It's been a long time since he thought about any of them, but he was wondering a bit just how things were going within the Gotei thirteen. Was everyone happy? He chuckled at the mere thought of thinking they weren't. Of course they were. He really didn't think either of the Captains would allow it not to be, since everything that has happened between all of them. The orange haired shinigami knew he only had one mission that was given to him before he left that dimension; he had to live his life to the fullest and filled with happiness as well.

The smile on his face grew just a bit more, even though he could not report it in, he could make sure for himself that he completely it with everything he had. Even now after so long, he was happy enough that he was able to meet Katara. That woman was something that was amazing to him, which he really never thought he was going to meet in this world. This damn dimension was full of nothing but foolishness, but it was growing as time went by, and it was a bit of his duty to make sure that peace was really brought to this world. He wasn't as alone as he would have thought before coming to this world; he had his entire family that he has created behind his back the whole way.

He suddenly froze in mid-step, and seconds later a small look of dread fell over his face. _Damn I'm stupid._ There was no doubting that for a second, how could he forget something as important as that of all things? If he turned around and went back to the room, he knew that woman was going to be a bit pissed at him. Oh well, he wasn't like he didn't deserve it for forgetting that they had their one year old daughter in the room with them. He quickly turn back towards the room in quick steps, it only took him a couple of seconds to reach back to the large doors of his Bedchamber. He could have gotten here quicker by using Hirenkyaku, but he wanted to enjoy his time a bit before he got this small tongue lashing that was soon to come.

He sighed a bit before opening the large doors, coming to a seen that made his heart flare a bit with happiness. Even thought Katara was glaring as him at the moment, it was still a touching scene to see her feeding their youngest daughter like that. Her kimono on the right side was a bit loose, showing her breast that was being greedily devoured by the little brown haired little girl. He chuckled a bit, looking at the scene with a small smile on his face. Walking over towards the their bed and taking a seat next to her, Ichigo put his arm around his wife and looked on, without saying a word.

The Master Waterbender pouted at him, but nonetheless leaned into her husband's body. A few seconds later, a loving smile suddenly found its way on her face. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" She muttered in a loving tone, looking down at her one year old daughter with a heavy amount of love in her eyes.

"She is." The orange haired King murmured against Katara's skin, resting his head on her shoulder. Even though they had a lot to do today as a family, he didn't want to lose a single moment with his perfect new family of sixteen years. "But she's not the only one that is beautiful, you are as well."

Katara giggled at him, turning her head a bit to rub her face against his like that of two animals that were in love with each other. Holding their daughter in her arms, her chest bare as their daughter hungrily ate from her breast. She shifted her weight a bit, turning her face to kiss Ichigo's head.

"Even after a year, she's so… I just can't believe that she's real…" The Queen of the Earth Kingdom whispered as Anastasia turned her face away from her right breast to yawn, "Aww, who's tired? Are you tired, baby?"

The little one year old girl known as Anastasia turned towards her mother and giggled, blowing small spit bubbles as she did.

Ichigo smiled a bit, "The way things look, she might just fall asleep threw are whole trip today." He said, still smiling down at the both girls before him.

"Nothing's wrong with that." Katara replied, "If she's wants, mama will allow her little girl to sleep all she wants." She giggled a bit, and rubbed her nose with the little girls. "Isn't that right? Princess," Anastasia's large brown eyes blinked a bit, but smiled instantly as both of her parents. "I never would have thought that we… could make something so beautiful."

Ichigo chuckled at that, leaned down, and shared a loving kiss with his wife. "Why would you say that?" He asked a causal smirk on his face. "We have done it three times before this, so it was no hint that we would make another just as beautiful."

Katara smiled at her husband, feeling the happiness in her soul increase even more than it already was. This was what she loved about him, when he was around her, he didn't allow that cold attitude he held as King to hide what he was feeling around her. When he was around his family, he let that happiness she loved about him show if full bloom. Maybe she should just stop holding back already and just tell him, the way he was acting right now as he looked at Anastasia, she knew he would be happy about the news she would give him.

Feeling something was going a bit wrong, Ichigo looked down at his wife to see that she had tears falling from her eyes. His sharp chocolate brown eyes narrowed a bit, but they were filled with worry thinking that something was wrong. Following her line of sight, he paled a bit as he saw that she was looking at Anastasia. He just hopes nothing was wrong, he remembered when this little treasure was born. She had been born very weak, and most of the times both he and Katara didn't think she was going to make it, but the little girl pulled through it for the both of them.

The orange haired King knew he could try to act as tough as he wanted, but he knew for a fact that he really didn't think that he could go through something like that again. He had never been that worried about anything in his life, all he could keep thinking about was the lives that were lost during the Thousand Year Blood War. His failures were coming back to haunt him even now, it hunted him for so long until Anastasia was starting to look better than ever. He knew it hurt Katara even more than him, along with their other children. Each one of them were happy to know that they were going to have another sibling, if Anastasia didn't make, he really didn't know what would have happen to his family.

"What's wrong Katara?" He asked her, his voice holding that slight edge to it to tell her that he was worried about her. "Is something wrong with you? Or is it Anastasia?"

Katara's head snapped up in an instant, and she instantly shook her head. "No," She told him with a look of shame on her face. "Don't ever say something like that again Ichigo. You know if something was wrong with her, I would have told you the moment I found out."

Ichigo nodded, "I know." He replied, "But the way you're looking, along with the tears in your eyes." He paused for a moment to wipe them away, "You kind of got me worried a bit."

The Master Waterbender giggled a bit, "Sorry." She apologies, "It's just that everything that has been going on with those Rebel Armies around our Kingdom, I just been worried." She cursed herself mentally for not telling him the truth.

Ichigo furrowed his brows, but nodded. "I know," He told her. "But tell me what's really on your mind Katara." He kissed her a bit, and looked in her eyes with a narrowed look on his face. "And please, this time, tell me what's wrong with you."

Katara chocked a bit as a sob passed her lips, which made her husband grow even more worried. But he was getting the wrong idea; these tears that were falling from her eyes weren't from sadness, but a deep happiness. "I wanted to tell…" She paused for a moment and looked at the large doors. A second later, she smiled as she saw three figures walk into the room.

The first was a tall boy around the same height as her husband, only just three or four inches smaller. He was dress in a black kimono similar to the ones Ichigo would wear around when he didn't want to where is others cloths. On his back was a ying-yang symbol, the kimono was also outline in blue and green. His was the same color as his fathers, a bright orange to make them almost look like twins. His eyes were a bright ice like blue, and he had a small smile on his face.

Katara smiled at her oldest child, "Good morning, Kyo-kun." She giggled a bit as the sixteen year old blushed a bit and mumbled something that she could not understand. He was so cute. He can act like a clone of his father when times are needed, but he was still the same shy little boy that could not stay away from her no matter where she went.

The second was a group of two girls, who were both smiling at her and Ichigo with large smiles on their faces. They were both dress in something similar to what she wore when she was with Aang and the others, only difference was that theirs was black, and outline with a dark green to it. Masaki, the oldest out of the two, had short shoulder length brown wavy hair, similar to hers a bit along with her eyes being a light brown compared to her fathers. Kya, the youngest out of the two twins, had long orange haired that was almost touching the floor, her eyes were a dark blue that twinkle with mischief.

The two girls looked at their parents and the smile on their faces brighter even more, they giggled a bit and raced towards them. Ichigo laughed a bit as both girls slammed into his chest and hugged him. They were both fourteen, only two years younger than his oldest son who was looking at them with a small smile on his face. Again, he never thought he could be this happy, but as he looked down at his two daughters, he knew for a moment that he was blessed by kami herself for all he had endured.

"Clam down, Masaki, Kya." The orange haired king said, looking down at both his fourteen year old girls. "I'm not going anywhere yet."

The two girls giggled a bit, looking up at their father with a look of happiness in their eyes. "We know, Papa." They both said happily before hugging their mother as lightly as they could, "Good morning to you as well, Mama."

Katara, sitting by her husband's side, giggled at her two energetic daughters'. "Good morning to you as well, Kya, Masaki." She replied, kissing both of them on the forehead.

Masaki smiled, before looking down at her baby sister, "You as well Anastasia." She kissed her own the forehead, which caused the baby girl to giggle a bit.

"She sooo cute!" Kya said with a look of awe on her face.

Katara smiled, fixing her cloths quickly as she looked at her one year old daughter. "She is," The brown haired Master Waterbender snuggled her face into her two older daughters, causing the both of them to giggle. "It's just not her, but the both of you as well."

"Thanks Mama!" They both said happily. "But you're pretty as well!"

"Thank you." Their mother replied, the small smile still on her face.

Walking up towards his father who was smiling at the four girls, Kyo nodded. "Good morning father," He greeted in a formal manner, trying to sound as professional as possible. Snapping out of what he was doing, the orange haired king narrowed his eyes as his son. A second passed before Kyo found his father's left hand slapping across the back of his head. "OW!" The sixteen year old teen winced in pain, before glaring at his father. "What the hell was that for?"

"How many times have I told you not to talk to me like that Kyo?" Ichigo growled out, actually enjoying what he was doing. "You're my son! There is no need for you to talk like that to me."

Kyo sigh at this father in irritation before crossing his arms over his chest. "Does it mean you have to hit me?" He said in annoyance.

"Are you saying I'm wrong for what I did?"

"DAMN RIGHT OLD MAN!"

"I'M NOT OLD!"

"Boys," A dark sweet voice suddenly said, causing both son and father to freeze up. They both curse a bit, before turning to see Katara smiling at them with a sweet smile on her face. But the both of them knew it was only a false state of mind. Right now, the way she was looking at them; they knew she was getting pissed off. "Now is not the time for that, so calm down before I make the both of you shut up." The both of them said nothing, only nodding in fear of her doing something that sound painful.

The two girls smiled a bit, giggling at both their father and brother, "Baka's." They both teased, "You two always seem to get into trouble and being scowled by Mama."

"Brats." The orange haired teen mumbled, getting a small glare from both of the girls.

Katara giggled a bit, smiling at the three siblings. The way they acted, it reminded her so much of her time with Sokka. She smiled sadly at that wondering just what her brother has been doing over the years she was seen him. The Queen of the Earth Kingdom stood up a bit, now was not the time for her to be thinking about the past. She was with her family right now; this was not the time for her to be thinking about the past. She put Anastasia into a carriage and kissed her own the forehead, gaining a small giggle from the little girl.

She stood up straight and smiled at her family. "Come now," Katara said, wrapping right arm around her husband as he came to stand at her side. "It time for us to spend some time together, if we stay in here just talking, then the time we have to spend in the city will fly passed us."

"Okay, Mama!" Her three oldest kids said, each of them having a small smile on their faces.

Katara turned a bit, but her eyes widen a bit as she felt familiar lips crash onto hers. She smiled a bit, and wrapped her arms around Ichigo. Seconds later, they pulled apart from one another. "You ready to go?" Ichigo said the smirk crossing over his face.

Katara giggled a bit, pecking him on the lips as she did. "I am."

Kyo face wrinkled up in a small humor of disgust. "Come on, Pops." He said smiling, "Do you really have to do that with us standing here?"

The smirk on Ichigo's face grew, "Damn right I do." He said simply.

"PAPA!" The two twins shouted with tight frowns on their faces. They glared at him, and to their father's credit, he _almost _managed to look innocent.

"What did I do?" He said with a smirk.

"No bad words in front of Anastasia." They both order. Ichigo saluted them, which caused them to giggle a bit.

Katara smiled a bit, feeling like she never could have been this happy if she didn't meet the man at her side. No matter, she could wait to tell him when they were eating at one of the restaurants in the city. It wasn't something that needed rush, and she knew that he was going to be happy when he found out about it. Yes, the world around her might be changing, but she knew that she was going to be happy as long as her family stayed at her side.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The thirty-seven year old vice-commander of the Earth Kingdom sighed to himself, feeling a bit bored as he went over things. Since this morning, he and a couple of his soldiers had been going over the details with a bit of workings to see if they could make the other wall of Ba Sing Se better than it was. Over the Centuries since the wall had been made, not much really has been done to it to make the wall better than it was. Since it was made of soiled Earth, he had to make sure many Earthbender's were here to help make the defenses of the wall even better than before, like adding the weapons that had been being constructed since the end of the war almost sixteen years ago. He already knew when he was assigned by his king that this was going to be a hard job to accomplish, with the many working and soldier's that were going to be with him working on this. But he could honestly care less about the few things he didn't like about doing this, he had been giving an order by his king, and he swore on everything that he was going to do all he could to make sure the city he was proud of was protected from those damn rebel armies.

He sighed to himself a bit, going over the years on how long his king had to deal with many problems that had risen in the kingdom which he had protected with all his will during the war. He had been foolish when he was a kid, thinking that it was only the Fire Nation that had problems, that it was only that country that can cause so much hate in the world. But he was wrong, and to his shame, the war that happened sixteen years ago was just as much as the Earth Kingdoms fault then that of the Fire Nations. Being the age of only twenty-one during the closing parts of the war, he had learn the true about Former Earth King Kuei, the he had only started the war to bring back the power that the Earth Kingdom once held in the world. It was something that could help the Earth Kingdom out during the rough times it was going through, do to them not having many resources like they should.

The recourses that Yu Dao held would have been great goods of use to the Earth Kingdom, giving them many products to be able to sell, which would bring the weaken economy up even more than it had already been. But that was only in the back of Kuei's mind, during the entire war he had commanded, he had been worried about nothing else other than making everyone in the world know that he wasn't a weak ruling like they thought. The middle aged vice-commander scoffed at that, feeling shame build in his heart from finding out that he had been fighting for the wrong cause all that time during that hellish war. He had lost many soldiers, along with comrades that he had trusted with his life, but he had come out of it a stronger man and wiser for the better. He was also given the honor of his life to be able to severe with great soldier's, along with follow a man that he had entrusted his life to severe.

Former Vice-Commander of the Earth Kingdom Army, Ichigo Kurosaki had been a man that he was proud to ever severe under. Even though they lost men in every mission they went into, due to the Fire Nation having better formation and power then them, along with the Water Tribes way of fighting in most places they were, they still had manage to come out of every battle they went into as the victory. The orange haired general had proven during those four years why he was the best, leading his men to every battle he went into, and coming out the victory as well.

When the time came for the Earth Kingdom to choose another King to rule them, the entire army along with the people of Ba Sing Se and most of the Earth Kingdom had chosen him, learning of the things he had done for them during the War. He had did something that not a single person in the world could say, he had beaten both the Fire nation along with the Water Tribes in war, with a mind of battle that only he only possessed. When he came into rule, the man he knew as his king did not let the wealth and fame get to his head, he had dismissed all of it like it matter little to him. He had lived in the worst part of Ba Sing Se; he knew how the people were treated in those parts.

Turning around a bit to look at the newly built Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se; he looked on with pride in his eyes at the people that were no longer living in dirt poorly built homes. Those homes had been torn done as soon as possible when Kurosaki had taken over as King. He had ordered hundreds of contractors to be able to build strong, lasting homes for the people who lived like dirt for a long time. It wasn't that he was too lenient on them like most would believe; he put a reasonable price on every house that was rebuilt for the people. This had helped greatly, giving the Earth Kingdom a large sum of money every mouth that came from the people of the Lower Ring that took into the homes.

The people had been grateful towards him for what he had done, but he had pushed it aside and said some other Earth King should have done this a long time ago, which was true to many occasions. His light green eyes narrowed, wondering a bit just what the hell was wrong with the last Earth King's that had ruled over the Great Nation of Earth. It was something that he could not really understand, how was it possible for a king not to do anything for his people that needed him? He could only think that it was nothing more than pride and greed that ruled them not to do anything. No matter, even if everything they were doing was small, they were doing all they can to make sure that the Kingdom they were proud to help was living in a good condition for its people.

"General Haru, sir." A voice said from behind, breaking the middle aged general from his thoughts.

"What is it, solider?" The newly known General asked, looking at his solider with a collective look on his face.

The solider nodded a bit, lower his left hand from away from his head as he did so. "We have finished many of the Outer Walls defenses as you ordered us to sir, building them up to what I think would be of the Earth King's approval."

Turning around fully to look the young solider dead in the eyes, the brown middle-aged man felt himself smirk when he saw the young man tremble a bit under his gaze. "Oh," he mused. "Are you sure about that? Can you be positive that every weapon has been secured correctly?"

The young soldier hesitated for a moment before nodding, looking up at his commanding officer with a steel look in his eyes. "The men would not lie about this sir," He said. "I give you my word that everything has been done like you asked."

Haru smirked, but nodded nonetheless at the young man. He knew that he was telling the truth, he just wanted to see if the boy was strong enough not to break under his gaze like he thought he would. The boy was young, only been in the army for around two years since the age of sixteen, but he had proven himself each time he had given an order. He was a great solider and a great student, one that Haru was very proud of. The middle aged general smirked and patted the boy on the solider, ordering him to stand tall for who he was.

"Don't worry about something like that Lee," Haru said. "I believe every word you have said to me."

The soldier known as Lee nodded his head a bit, "Thank you sir."

Looking over the report that had been giving to him, Haru looked over every cannon that had been placed with the walls, being hidden greatly by earthbending soldiers of the army. If the Rebel did get a test of steel to every try and attack the capital of the Earth Kingdom, then they would be ready to destroy each and every last one of them before they were even able to break through the wall. It wasn't something that the Fire Nation had created, after many months of working on the project with many other inventors with him, Kurosaki had managed to build these for better defenses of the walls if an enemy in the future did make a move on the Capital.

"Good work solider," Haru complimented. "Now get back to your post, make sure everything's right just before we leave here for today."

Lee nodded, saluting his teacher." Yes sir, I'll get everything you ask done just before we leave."

Haru nodded, about to say something, but narrowed his eyes as he looked at something in the distance coming towards the Lower Wall. Do to it being so far away, he really couldn't tell what it was until it got a bit closer for him to see its details. Seconds later, his eyes narrowed into tight slits as he could see a massive drill of some sort heading directly for the Outer Wall. The Drill from what he could see, was similar to the one Princess Azula of the Fire Nation had used to try and break through the wall all those years ago. But from that one, this one standing before them was on a much larger and destructive scale, with having three large drills attached to the front.

He gritted his teeth in anger, feeling livid that these damn bastard rebels would even thing that they would even get away with something like this. No matter how many times they took them down like they were nothing more than wolf-dogs, they still seem to find some way to build them back up. But this was something that was way over board, how was it possible for them to be able to build something like this? Was it possible that the Fire Nation would give them the necessary products to build something like this? He shook his head as soon as the though enter his mind. No, even though he didn't like the man a bit all those years ago a bit, Fire Lord Zuko had truly wanted nothing more than peace like any other man that has lived through the Hundred Year War. Someone else was giving them the products and money to be able to get something like this; it was just a matter of time before they find out who it was.

"Haru, what are you doing just standing there like that?" A familiar voice said in annoyance.

Haru smirked a bit, turning around to look at his wife of ten years, the woman he had come to love more than even his own life. June, the former feared Bounty Hunter of the Earth Kingdom was nothing more than a high advisor now, since she had somewhat given up the life as a solider she had lived before she had given birth to their two children. The black haired women before him had always been a strong woman who had followed not a single order from anyone, but just like him, she had changed greatly do to her being around Kurosaki Ichigo. Just like him, the man had showed her the values of protecting something they cared about greatly. She mostly hated it at first, but the black haired woman had come to greatly enjoy the life she was living, along with being his wife as well.

"I know" He said, "This right here was just something I never thought those damn rebels would be able to accomplish by themselves."

June nodded, looking down at the massive three ringed drill that seem to stop about a mile or so away from the Outer Wall. Her thoughts were similar to her husbands as well; it was highly unlikely for the rebel armies to be able to gain something like this out of the blue. Someone must be helping them out, or they had just been hiding this for so long for them to make the perfect attack upon Ba Sing Se when they thought that they were weak. She smirked at the simple thought, going under her kimono and grabbing the wipe that has been with her for so long. If they did want a battle, did it was going to be something that she was going to enjoy more than anything.

"So what are you going to do, Haru?" She asked him, her dark grey eyes looking at her husband.

Haru stayed silent for a moment, going over everything that was possible for him to do at a moment of time like this. He could order the men around him to fire a will, blowing the large drill to pieces along with everyone in it. But as he was thinking, his eyes narrowed as he says a small group of people heading towards the direction of the Outer Wall. From what they were doing, he knew instantly what they were trying to do.

"I see," He mused with a dark smirk going over his face. "No matter, call the King here at once! It seems like these rebels which to negotiate just before we blow every last one of them into the Spirit World."

"Yes Sir!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter Two**_

_**A/N: **_Okay I'm sorry about the long wait. I have mate to update this a long time ago, but I messed up a bit and got started on another fic. Well, like I said before, I will be changing everything with chapter one to make it fit with everything in this chapter. Just give me time and I will not disappoint you! Hope you enjoy this chapter though. Also, I'm revising the chapters of Eclipse as well. Have already done four chapters, so if ya want to look it over, be my guess.

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing Out **_


End file.
